


Tell Me You love Me

by Jam_sandwhich



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Communication, Fluff, M/M, brief mentions of sex, healthy relationship, lots of swearing, that's what this is, wow what if dinfoyle was a healthy relationship?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jam_sandwhich/pseuds/Jam_sandwhich
Summary: Dinesh just wants to hear those three sweet words but Gilfoyle thinks that's overrated





	Tell Me You love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Two questions: Aren’t I so good at making creative titles? And is it stupid to have your one off fics be connected?

Gilfoyle had heard Straight Up playing from outside the hostile so that wasn’t what had surprised him. It was the fact that Richard and Jared were diligently working in silence to Paula Abdul. Richard, fine. Richard could work in a noisy environment since he naturally blocked out everything that wasn’t his own voice anyway. Jared however hated it when he heard even whispering while he was trying to focus. So how could he be fine while this stupid 80s bullshit was playing at full blast the next room over. What was this?

“Hey Richard-” 

“Dinesh wants to see you in your room.” Richard cut in before Gilfoyle could ask what the fuck was going on. How dare he and how did he? Richard was way too much of a pushover to cut someone off ever. Gilfoyle was too confused to fire back at him so he just looked to Jared who was giving him a disapproving look. He was over this. He continued into his room to figure out what all of this was about.

Gilfoyle gingerly opened the door to his bedroom with the same hand he had his coffee in. Dinesh was facing away from him with his arms folded. This was extremely dumb. And yes he had waited to ambush Richard with his own arms folded once, but Dinesh had only talked him into it by prefacing it with promising to buy him pizza the next day. How long had he been standing there? Dinesh was being a fucking idiot playing shitty music at full volume to cause a scene; but Gilfoyle couldn’t complain, he got a chance to stare at his ass for a minute.

“Dinesh, what are you doing?” Gilfoyle sighed after a minute of silence.

“What?!” Dinesh screamed at him as he turned to face him, “I can’t hear you over this great song!”

“Don’t be stupid, cut to the chase, we have work to do.” Gilfoyle groaned again. Like he cared about work, but it was better than this since this was clearly going to be something.

“This song is great! Have you heard it before?” Dinesh yelled again. He picked up his phone to turn the speaker volume up even louder. He mouthed “straight up now tell me do you wanna love me forever” along with the song. Gilfoyle was getting tired of this, he’d heard the song at least three times since he pulled into the driveway. He grabbed Dinesh’s phone from out of his hands and paused Spotify.

“What is this about? Are you in your feelings about something?” Gilfoyle knew he sounded condescending and he was kind of going for that but at the same time not.

“Is that a coffee?” Dinesh pointed at the cup Gilfoyle had rested on his dresser.

“Yeah it’s coffee, so what?”

“I bet you didn’t get one for me.” Dinesh pouted.

“You should’ve put money on that, you could’ve been a rich man.” Gilfoyle teased taking a long sip from the very coffee Dinesh was losing his shit over.

“See Gilfoyle, this is the bullshit I’m talking about!” Very suddenly Dinesh was getting angry and Gilfoyle was getting a bit worried he was suffering from some very serious side effects of lack of sleep.

“Dinesh, what’s going on?” 

“You don’t do anything for me! All you do is harass me during the day and when the sun sets you expect me to let you fuck me without an attitude.” 

“When I was fucking you last night I didn’t get an attitude. In fact I recall you were pretty egear to-”

“You didn’t ask me how I was feeling, we barely even spoke! You just came into my room and started kissing me and then…,” Dinesh gestured with his hands the acts they performed, “and I don’t appreciate that.”

“Oh my god Dinesh, are you serious?” Gilfoyle rolled his eyes. If he wanted to have a conversation like this one he wouldn’t have given Tara a reason to break it off with him after 3 years. 

“Yes, I am serious Gilfoyle! What are we?”

“Oh my fucking god, ‘what are we?’” Gilfoyle hysterically scoffed. Dinesh violently jerked his face out of Gilfoyle’s view. He knew what Dinesh was doing, crying obviously, and usually it wouldn’t bother him, as he’s seen him cry before, but now it feels unnerving. He unconsciously takes a step toward him, “Dinesh…?”

“Jared was right, you’re just using me.” He shot at Gilfoyle, sniffling a bit through the sentence.

Gilfoyle thought it was pretty weird of Jared to throw him under the bus. Though he wasn’t on Richard level with Jared he thought he was at least on Erlich level with him. If not friends, colleges at least. But he was clearly hurting Dinesh so fair enough, he was an asshole.

“I’m not-,” Gilfoyle lowered his voice so not to seem angry with Dinesh, “I’m not using you. I do… care, okay. I’m just not really good expressing myself. You know this!” Gilfoyle felt his face getting hot again. He was embarrassed that it was hard for him to show emotion and that he was currently showing emotion.

“I don’t know anything about you, Gilfoyle! Sure we work together and before that we worked besides each other, but I don’t know anything about you that Richard or Jared don’t know! You’re not communicating with me.” 

“How can I… start communicating better?” Gilfoyle asked trying to sound as earnest as possible. He moved closer to Dinesh putting his hand around the curve of Dinesh’s face. Dinesh slapped him square in the face. Hard.

“You’re not listening to me!” Dinesh yelled.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Gilfoyle was sure a red print could be seen on his face after that bitch slap. 

“You can start by making reservations at my favorite valley restaurant.” As soon as he heard Dinesh’s request Gilfoyle moved his hand from his burning face to his pocket to shakily open his phone, “Then stop using me as only the thing you put your dick into at 9:30 every night and tell everyone you love me.”

Just as the safari page had finished loading for Paesano Gilfoyle froze.

“Tell everyone...?” Gilfoyle slowly questioned.

“Yes.” Dinesh answered firmly.

“You don’t want that. What if some homophobe invested in Pied Piper? Richard would lose his shit if they pulled out because of us.” Gilfoyle knew this was a weak excuse but he tried it anyways. But Dinesh was not stupid… well he was, but a different kind of stupid.

“First of all, this is the fucking valley. 80% of the VCs are gay, even more engineers are gay, and most definitely all these business owners are gay and just lying to themselves about it. For fuck sake, Tim Cook is gay! And second of all Richard is gay and Jared is bisexual and the rainbow is practically seeping out of their pores. If any homophobic VC pulled out on Pied Piper it wouldn’t be because of us, they wouldn’t get far enough into the staff.”

“Right cause those two fuck everywhere! You don’t wanna be like them, they’re pussies. Always making eyes at each other and telling each other that they love one another.” Gilfoyle pretended to gag but Dinesh wasn’t having it.

“I want to be a pussy with you Gilfoyle. C’mon, we’ve been doing this for months, you can’t tell me that you don’t have feelings for me.” 

It was true, Gilfoyle couldn’t tell Dinesh that he didn’t have feelings for him because he did. He did actually love him. Gilfoyle thought he could always pull Dinesh if he wanted to when Dinesh first came to the hostile but he was with Tara then and that would be too forward. And then they started working together and being in close proximity to someone who was that handsome was hard. So hard he had to bring Tara over to try to keep himself committed and it worked for awhile, but not long enough. When they found out the new internet worked and Gilfoyle witnessed Richard getting punched in the face in the same day he made a bit of an impulsive decision to go out for drinks with Dinesh on him. One thing lead to another and on the Lyft back home the planned out what they were going to do to each other in bed. They ended up fucking in Dinesh’s room, but barely made it there. They had finally admitted their feelings for each other. It was good, but it was bad. Dinesh was good but it really fucked things up. He apologized to Tara after confessing his mistake, but she wasn’t very understanding and blocked Gilfoyle on everything. And then it was also awkward between Dinesh and Gilfoyle until he made the executive decision to just go into Dinesh’s room every night and have sex with him. Gilfoyle liked it. He could have his cake and eat it out too. But it was restricting. They had to play around the sleeping hours of the rest of their housemates and have the quietest sex imaginable. And Gilfoyle couldn’t put his arm around Dinesh during briefings or run his hands through Dinesh’s hair while he talked him through fixing a bug. It was just between him and Dinesh, but Dinesh was tired of it and he was right for feeling that way. 

“I love you.” Gilfoyle admitted. A wide smile spread across Dinesh’s face making Gilfoyle’s heart return to normal speed.

“That’s all I wanted to hear. I love you too.” Dinesh went in for a hug and Gilfoyle spread his arms wide open for his embrace. He guided him to his bed and had Dinesh sit on his lap. This was better than fucking with the lights off. He liked seeing Dinesh’s smile in the sunlight just as much as hearing him pant in the dark.

“Why are you using Jared as a therapist anyways?” Gilfoyle asked holding Dinesh in his arms.

“Because I’m not being payed enough.” Dinesh whined quietly.

“Well I’m going to do better so that you don’t have to go to Jared after this.” Gilfoyle whispered against his ear kissing him on the cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> What a tease, right?   
> I just imagine Dinesh being really nostalgic for the 80s despite basically being a millenial. He plays funky 80s music and Gilfoyle hates it. Or maybe I’m imposing because I’m the one who’s been listening to 80s music all weekend… oh no, what have I done?!


End file.
